This invention relates to display devices, and more particularly to a banner mounted for kinetic display of graphics in an outdoor setting.
Banners and flags have long been used to herald or identify certain constituencies and for symbolic displays, and they have considerable esthetic appeal when used as decoration.
Businesses, municipalities and other promoters of both private and public establishments, events, observances, celebrations, sports activities and the like, often advertise and publicize the event or enterprise by placing banners that display artwork portraying or announcing the happening, in and around the locale of the event or business. Fixed or static banners are often subject to wind loads that can tear the banner or stress and damage the supporting structure or fasteners holding the banner, necessitating perforation of the banner with unsightly holes or pots to decrease the wind load. Various support structures, adjunct to a flagpole and consisting generally of metal rods laced or otherwise linked to the edges of a flag, have been used to hold flags in an extended position in the absence of wind; however, such structures have been found to provide inadequate support because in most instances the extended dimension or fly of a flag is of considerably greater length than that of the height or hoist.
Accordingly, it is a principle object of the invention to provide an improved banner display and support apparatus therefor.
Another object of the invention is to provide improved display apparatus that incorporates the kinetics and movement of a flag while exhibiting graphics as a banner.
A further object of the invention is to provide a graphics banner display and support apparatus adapted for rotation of the banner before the wind.
Another object of the invention is to provide kinetic banner display apparatus that is quickly and easily assembled and mounted for exhibit.